1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to turn signal indicators for motor vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new audible pedestrian alert system for use with vehicles having a wide turning radius such as buses and trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of turn signal indicators for motor vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, turn signal indicators for motor vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art turn signal indicators for motor vehicles include U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,208; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,256; U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,415; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,721.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new audible pedestrian alert system. The inventive device is for use with a conventional vehicle turn signal circuit including a battery and a turn signal switch operable to selectively connect the battery through a switching device to at least a first turn signal indicator lamp through a first contact point and to at least a second turn signal indicator lamp through a second contact point. The inventive device includes a sound generating means and an electronic timing and signal conditioning circuit operably connected to the turn signal switch for connecting the battery to the sound generating means upon activation of the turn signal switch.
In these respects, the audible pedestrian alert system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for use with vehicles having a wide turning radius such as buses and trucks.